Naissance naine
by Falune Under the Stars
Summary: parce que les nains ne jaillissent pas des trous tel des geysers barbus


**Disclamer** : blabla rien n'est à moi à part les femelles naines blablabla tout à Sir Tolkien.

**Base :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux , One-Shot situé peu aprés la guerre.

**Théme **: Défi qu Poney Fringant : La naissance d'un enfant de la Communauté.

* * *

Par toutes les haches ! Pourquoi donc était-ce si long ?! Heureusement que mon ami l'Elfe, futur parrain de l'enfant était là, sinon j'aurais enfoncer la lourde porte pour voir de mes yeux ce qui se tramait dans la chambre d'accouchement. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste avec lui. Le malheureux était bien plus à l'aise sous les étoiles qu' enfermé au coeur de la montagne. Pourtant, le visage impassible, il ne laissait rien paraitre. La mine résonnait des coups de pioche sur le minerai. Un jour, lorsque mon enfant me demanderas ce qui fait ce bruit, je lui répondrais que c'est le coeur de la terre qui bat.

Soudain un cris se fit entendre, traversant les murs et me faisant trembler jusque dans mes os. Aussitot, je me précipitais contre la porte

- Maran !!!

Legolas me retint avant que je ne force le passage.

- Allons mon ami, ne soyez pas si prompt à la panique. Votre Dame est forte, la bataille sera bientot terminée !

J'aquieçais, peu rassuré par ces paroles et recommançais à faire les cents pas. Il y eut d'autres cris et des bruits de vive agitation provenant de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une sage-femme naine sortit , tenant un paquet de linge ensanglanté. Je l'interpellais avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

- Que se passe-il ? D'ou viens ce sang ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- L'enfant arrive ! Dit elle avant de partir en courant chercher d'autres draps.

Je me sentit vaciller. Legolas vint poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser.

-M...mon..enfant arr-arrive, Legolas ! Mon..petit..bébé..bientot.

-Merci, Maitre Nain, mais j'avais entendus. Malgrés le vacarme de ces lieux, je ne suis pas devenus sourd...

Malgrés la tension que je ressentais à cet instant, je souris. Ses boutades m'avaient manquées, même si je refusais de l'avouer. J'étais heureux qu'il accepte d'être le parrain de l'enfant. Quelle dérision du destin ! Un elfe parrain d'un nain ! On aura décidément tout vu durant cet Age !

Trés vite, la sage-naine revint, portant un seau d'eau tiéde et des langes. Avant de pénétrer dans la chambre elle me lança un regard espiégle avant de déclarer :

-Ne faite pas cette mine là, Gimli, ce n'est pas d'un dragon que Maran vas accoucher !

Puis elle disparue.

-Encore heureux ! Marmonais-je . Si elle crois que j'ai les moyens d'entretenir un gros lézard !

- Je croyais que les nains jaillissaient hors des trous. Glissa innocemment l'Elfe

-Oui, comme les Elfes tombent des arbres tel des pommes moisies.

Il allait répondre mais un cris le fit taire . Un cris d'enfant. Le cris de mon enfant. Les pleurs durérent quelques instants puis le silence se fit . Nerveux, je regardais Legolas, guettant la réponse que son instinct elfique saurait détecter. Il étais calme et affichait un sourire tranquille. Je soupirais de soulagement, Maran allait bien. Les sages-naines sortirent, les avant bras encore maculés de sang à quelques endroits, et de la sueur luisant sur leurs front . La Maitresse accoucheuse nous invita, Legolas et moi à entrer , mais nous reccommanda de prendre congé dés que la mére manifesterais des signes de lassitude.

Nous entrâmes dans la piéce faiblement éclairée. L'air était saturée par l'odeur de fer du sang, à peine masquée par celle des plantes médicinales.

Meran était allongée sous les couverures, pâle et les traits tirés aprés l'effort. Un petit paquet reposait sur son ventre. Elle me souris et me fit signe d'approcher. Tout doucement je vint à son chevet et l'embrassait sur le front. Puis je l'aidais à ce redresser sur les oreillers et elle me déposa le bébé dans les bras. Soudain les mots me manquérent et je sentit les larmes de joie commançaient à monter devant ce petit être.

- Il...elle euuuh...

- C'est une petite fille, Gimli ! Rit Maran devant mon embarra

- Ma toute petite fille. Mon trésor. Le plus beau joyaux d' Arda !

J'observais avec attention la nouvelle princesse de la montagne, émerveillé par son petit front bombé, les sourcils roux à peine esquissés et les petits yeux d'Onyx qui commençaient leurs exploration du monde.

- Souhaitez-vous la prendre dans vos bras, Maitre Elfe ? Proposa gentiment ma compagne.

L'Elfe qui était resté pudiquement sur le pas de la porte, s'avança et je lui remit avec toute la délicatesse dont un nain est capable mon plus beau trésor. Intimidé, L'Elfe s'assit sur un fauteuil, de peur de faire un faux pas. Berçant l'enfant, il dégagea doucement une de ses longues méches d'or que ma fille avait saisi dans son petit poing fermé.

- Avez-vous trouvé un nom ? Demanda-t-il

Je ne put m'empécher de sourire.

- Elle s'appelle Shaanala' ke

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda l' Elfe

- C'est un secret ...Dis-je. Car les noms des nains ne doivent jamais être traduits...


End file.
